Sonic Chronicles Vol 1: Heartless and Trouble
by sonic-elric
Summary: Inspired by 'Beyond The Door To Light', Sonic and his gang must now face new adventure as they have to protect the world from the threat of heartless. Will they succeed? Rated M for reasons. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. A New Beginning

**A/N: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Kingdom Hearts, and To-Love-Ru. They belong to SEGA, Square Enix, and Hasemi Saki respectively.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A New Beginning<strong>

It was late afternoon, nearing the sunset, and one particular hedgehog standing on one of the tree looking at the particular view. Sonic had to remind himself about his past adventures. So many things happened between him and his true self.

Seven years has passed since the battle with Nazo, and Sonic had already encountered many different things in those years. He found out that Liliatha, the creator of Chaos Emerald, had been friend with King Mickey, the one that holds the legendary weapon called Keyblade. She also told him that he also got that kind of weapon. Why? According to the king's explanation, the previous Keyblade wilder, Sora, resembled within Sonic's soul even though the king himself couldn't believe by this fact itself. Ever since then, Sonic and some of his friends had been task to deal with the black creatures called heartless since there were no sign where the previous Keyblader was.

The hedgehog feels happy and sad on at the same time. He's happy because he's got a lot adventure that he desires to. On the other hand, he feels a little sad because he was barely seeing his friend on his home world, and most importantly, the one particular pink hedgehog that has gone two years ago. Today, he can get some little rest although in his heart he misses the adventure.

Sonic decided to jump off from the tree when he noticed Tails approaching him grab a bottle. "Hey Tails, what's on the rush?"

"Sonic!" Tails shouted as the kitsune held a bottle. "It looks like the king sends a message to us."

"Really? Can I take a look?" Sonic took the bottle from Tails's hand. He looks inside of it and saw a message with King Mickey's seal on it. "Yup, this is definitely his message. I wonder what kind of adventure awaits for us, Tails."

"Do you think the heartless is getting worse now?" Tails asked.

"One way to found out," Sonic uncorked the bottle, took out the message and unrolled it. Sonic and Tails look into the message:

_Dear Sonic, Tails, and Blaze,_

_It has been several weeks since you three help s defeating the heartless. And Queen Minnie and I were very grateful by your aid from the three of you._

_However, we've got ourselves another trouble. The heartless are up to their old tricks again. And yes, the world they're invaded it's outside our reach. It's difficult to explain in the paper, so I hope the three of you will come to my place to hear the full story._

_I know it's hard for you to do this again after so many heroic attempts you three pull out, and I must say my gratitude to Liliatha for choosing you three. In any case, I'll be waiting for your answers._

_Best of luck…_

And the message was signed with The King's crest.

"What do you think?" Tails asked.

"Well, you know me. Of course we will help the king!" Sonic stated.

"I know, and I'll be your side as well Sonic," Tails responded.

"Don't forget me as well, Sonic, Tails," a familiar voice said, Sonic and Tails turned around to see the purple cat Blaze near them.

"Sneaky as always Blaze," Sonic smirked. "So how's your duty in your country?"

"It went well so far. The vice minister, Silver, was being helpful on this progress since I left," Blaze explained. "And I have faith they can manage it while I'm going with another adventure of yours, Sonic."

"Oh well, I guess I can't stop your resolve there," Sonic said in casual tone.

"So how are we going to Disney Castle, Sonic?" Tails asked. "We cannot use the Chaos Emeralds since that place has been protected from the effects of it. Plus, we don't have the gummy ship."

"I think your question has been answered Tails," Blaze replied as she looked over her shoulder behind. There on the field was a large circle of blue light.

"Another familiar gateway huh?" Sonic said. "Well, it has become my daily life I suppose."

"So are we supposed to go now Sonic?" Tails asked. His reply was a smirk from Sonic and the kitsune couldn't help but smiled as well.

"Alright guys! Let's go!" With that, the three of them entered the gateway.

Upon their arrival at Disney Castle, Sonic was immediately 'attacked' by a familiar yellow dog. He, Tails and Blaze barely got five steps down the corridor to the throne room, when Pluto tackled Sonic to the floor and happily began licking his face.

"Hey hey, slow down buddy!" Sonic playfully exclaimed as he 'fought' to get the dog off from him. Pluto then recognized Blaze and Tails, and promptly showed them his affections. Just then, another familiar face showed up around the corner.

"Sonic!" exclaimed the wizard Donald Duck.

"Blaze! Tails!" exclaimed Captain Of The Guard Goofy.

"Yo! What's up guys?" Sonic said as he got back up and embraced his long-time traveling companions. Ever since Sora's whereabouts still unknown, Donald and Goofy had been companion with Sonic and his friends. They miss the previous one, and so does Sonic and his friends. "Anything new so far?"

"Not too bad. I've got nothing to complain about," Goofy said.

"You've got nothing to complain about," remarked Donald, "Well I've got more to."

"Something wrong?" Blaze asked.

"Well, not really exactly," Donald replied. "Anyway, the king wants to see you guys."

"Somehow I got the feeling Donald is hiding something from us," Sonic whispered as they were headed to the Throne room.

"It's Daisy. Their anniversary is coming soon, and Donald hasn't come out with something good to her yet," Goofy replied in hushed tone.

"That's a major problem," Tails said.

"Maybe we can help him out," Blaze followed. A minute later they arrived at the Throne room. It has a very large size room inside of it. Waiting for them was King Mickey and Queen Minnie.

"Sonic," King Mickey said his name first. "Blaze, Tails, I'm glad that you guys had come into this."

"Don't worry; we got our time, your majesty," Sonic, Tails, and Blaze bowed for the respect. "We're ready to help you."

"Your willingness to help us is much more than I needed," The King replies before turn his attention towards Minnie. "It will be long enough for me if I'm going to explain the explanation. So which one do you prefer Sonic?"

"I would prefer if we're going to the main problem," Sonic suggested. "Besides, you know I'm not good when it comes to long explanation."

"Ah yes, I sincerely know about that," Mickey chuckled. "Minnie, if you would."

"Of course," said Queen Minnie. "Tell me, have you ever heard the term of 'harem'?"

"Ah don't remind me, I already know that term pretty much," Sonic sighed as he remembered the past adventure in terms of 'harem'. "Basically, it's like one guy surrounded by many girls, whether it's tsundere, kuudere, or anything related stuff like that."

"I see," Minnie said. "Then this mission has got something to do with that one."

"What do you mean your highness?" Tails asked. Minnie then put out a holographic picture on the wall, showing a boy that has spiky-red haired one and wearing a school uniform. The gang saw this and noticed that the boy surrounded by many girls.

"As you can see, this boy here got himself the same experience as you do Sonic," Mickey explained. "His name was Yuuki Rito, and he somehow got himself into quite trouble with you Sonic."

"Yeah, I can see that point," Sonic said with bored face since he's already tired with so many girls attached to him. "So what's the connection between this and heartless?"

"I've got news from my old friend there that one of the student who is attending the same school as Rito has become heartless," Mickey said in serious tone. "Although it was just a small one, it's still got us worried."

"The heartless," Blaze said in grim. "How long have you known this your majesty?"

"My reporter just got back a few days ago and she report about this event," Mickey replied. "There is a small heartless vessel there and if we didn't act now, it will lead to disaster."

Sonic and the rest nodded. "I got the main point. You want us to go to this world and find a way to protect it, right?"

"Exactly," Mickey responded. "Since you three had much experience on fighting and work as a team, I believe that you three can manage to solve this one, because most of the people there are living. We can't let a place like that be taken by darkness!"

Minnie spoke next, "Because this world hasn't had contact with others, it'll be especially important not to let anyone know you're from another world. Keep your secret unless absolutely necessary. We don't want to disturb anything there."

Sonic and the rest nodded. "But what about Yuuki Rito?" Tails asked.

"Even though he's just a normal student, I think it would be wise for the three of you to stay hidden," Mickey explained. "And yes, I'm aware that you three can't run around freely in that world because of the people living there. Think you have an idea Tails to solve this?"

"I'll see what I can do, though that may take some time," Tails responded, "Anything else your majesty?"

"Actually, I want to have some private moment with Sonic," Mickey said as he looks at Sonic. "Minnie, could you please leave this room for a while with others?"

"Of course," Minnie agreed and she along the others leaves the room, leaving Mickey and Sonic behind all alone in the Throne room.

"So umm…your majesty?" Sonic started. "Is there something wrong? Because you know that we've got no time to lose here."

"Don't worry, this won't take too long," Mickey chuckled. "I just want to ask something before you and your friends going to that world."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"It's about Sora and Riku."

Eventually, after the private talk between Sonic and King Mickey, the gang is ready to go. Because the Gummy ship had some problems that needs to be fixed, Mickey decided to use a portal so that Sonic and the gang can go straight into the new world.

"Looks like you're all set," King Mickey said as he and Queen Minnie escorted the heroes towards the portal. "This will take you directly to Sainan Town, where Yuuki Rito lives there."

"We've got the message, your majesty," Sonic replied. "Just curious, do we have some companion who will help us there?"

"Yes, I have already contacted my old friend there that will guide you three," Mickey explained. "She will be giving some information while you're there."

"Alright then! Let's go guys! Towards our new adventure!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Where we will protect the world," Tails said.

"From the heartless that threatens there," Blaze followed.

"Consider it all done," Donald followed.

"We will back in no time," Goofy finished.

"Good luck, all of you. I wish the best of luck," Queen Minnie said.

"Heh, don't worry. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog after all," Sonic smiled confidently. With that he, Tails, Donald, Blaze and Goofy entered the portal, which closed up behind them.

"Well I still wish them luck," Mickey said as he turned around and went back to his duty. "But I know Sonic and the others will solve this one."

"I'm with you Mickey," Minnie followed.

The portal opened up on a park with a moon shining on top of the sky, spilling Sonic out onto the road, with Blaze falling on top of him. Donald then fell onto Blaze, with Tails falling onto Donald, and Goofy landing on top of Tails. The portal closed up after they were all safely fallen onto the ground.

"Why does this stuff keep happening to us?" Donald complained as the five travelers got up from underneath each other and dusted themselves off.

"It couldn't help; the gummy ship still needs to be fixed," Tails replied.

"I wish we had the old gummy ship," Goofy said in sigh.

"I know, but let's not dwell on the past guys. We've got something important to do," Sonic cheered his friend with his optimisms. The group noticed that they have landed in Local Park and it was nigh time judging by the looks of the sky.

"So Sonic, what should we do next?" Blaze asked.

"We're going to look a stay to live," Sonic explained. "And I think we've already got one."

**To Be Continued**

Sonic: Oh yeah! A new adventure!

Tails: You sure are excited Sonic.

Blaze: It his natural after all, but aren't you exited as well Tails?

Tails: Yes! I also can meet new friends there.

Goofy: Gawrsh! I hope this won't be rocky trip for us.

Donald: We'll be fine!

Mikado: I wouldn't be so sure, because you guys will experienced something new.

Sonic: Ah well, guess we have to live on to it. Hold on, who are you?

Mikado: *chuckled* Ah me? I'm the person who will help you out.

Tails: Next chapter…Heartless and Trouble.

Goofy: Be sure to give a lot of reports.

Donald: That 'reviews', you big palooka!

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia<strong>

**1. The story takes place seven years after the defeat of Nazo.**

**2. Tsundere: a Japanese character development process that describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time.**

**3. Kuudere: A character type, mostly of a female character, who is normally cold and unassuming but later reveals a softer and kinder side.**

**4. If story had similar term with the one I've read, forgive me since this is the first one. The next one will be different pronunciation.**

**5. Although this is To-Love-Ru world, there is low chance that this one will turned into harem story.**

**6. The prequel of this story will be shown later on, telling about the encounter of Sonic and King Mickey.**

**7. This is M-rated fic. Even so, there will be no lemons, just an ecchi situation if you know what kind of type this anime offer.  
><strong>

**sonic-elric**

**30 March 2012**

**18.00 PM  
><strong>


	2. Heartless and Trouble

**A/N: I don't own anything. See chapter one for information.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Heartless and Trouble<strong>

The group proceeded to the place where they stay until the heartless problem resolved. Eventually, they find one of the houses in Sainan residence. The group looks on it and the size was quite big for the five of them.

"Is this the one Sonic?" Blaze asked for the confirmation.

"Yup, this is it," Sonic confirmed as he look at the message and the key given from the King Mickey before they left. "And it looks like its pretty luxury. To think that Mickey bought this one for our stay, he must be quite rich there."

"Yup, it really huge," Goofy followed.

"Ah, shut it you big palooka! We're already seen like this one before!" Donald snapped.

"Alright, let's go in then," Sonic said. The group then proceeded entered the house and as soon they stepped into it and turn on the electricity, their faces looks surprised, although it wasn't big deal since they have seen much interesting than this, it has three bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, two bathrooms, and a warehouse for keeping stuff. The house is two floor types.

After they entered, they checked each of the rooms and clean it as well in case there are some dusts left behind. After all, it hasn't been occupied for a long time. Moments later, the group gathered inside the living room to discuss about something.

"Hey Tails, where's Blaze?" Sonic asked.

"Oh she said she wants to take a bath first," Tails replied.

"Ah well, guess it can't be helped. Girls always think about their sanity first after all," Sonic sighed before went back to the main topic. "Alright, since this is an unknown world, we cannot make our move freely as we usually does." The rest nodded. "Any suggestion about this?"

"The King says that his old friend is going to help us here," Donald said. "Wonder when she will come?"

"Beats me, but it's already night time. I doubt she will come tonight," Sonic shrugged. "Tails, do you have any idea of this?"

"Well I could make some device that will help us move freely without being spotted by civilians," Tails suggested. "But it will take some time to make it, so I think I can make that tomorrow morning."

"Very well. We still got more time here buddy," Sonic smiled. "Besides, we still don't know where the heartless will strike."

"Gawrsh! Do you think we will be okay here?" Goofy worried.

"We'll be fine! I just told you before, you big palooka!" Donald remarked.

"There's nothing we can do here, so it will be wise if we get some rest," Sonic stand from his seat and went to his bedroom. "Rest up guys! Tomorrow is the start of our quest."

Eventually, the rest of the group went to respective bedrooms, with Sonic and Tails stayed in one room, the same goes to Donald and Goofy. Blaze meanwhile stayed in 2nd floor as she was the only girl in the group. All in one the group drifted to sleep to recover their strength and mental as well.

* * *

><p>The next morning saw the group wake up from their respective sleep. Sonic was doing his routine training, the same goes to Blaze, Donald, and Goofy. Tails meanwhile was working in underground lab (the house currently has that one when the group discovered earlier) to make a device that could help the group move freely without being spotted by civilian. Moments later, someone's ring the bell outside the door and it took notices of the group.<p>

"Let me open it," Sonic said as he went rush towards the door using his speed. In a second, he appeared in front of the door and opens it. Once he opens the door, he saw a woman wearing a lab coat and has big breasts on her chest (Sonic blush about this). She wears high-heel shoes and her face was matured. "Umm…who are you, miss?"

"Oh, me? I'm the one who will help you out," the woman smiled. Sonic realized by the word before he let the woman inside the house. The rest of the group saw the woman and they realized that this may be King Mickey's friend.

The group and the woman gathered inside the living room as Tails prepared for a breakfast. Once it done, he gave the food for each of the member of the group and the guest as well. After all the breakfast was prepared, they began to have a talk.

"I'm assuming that you must be King Mickey's friend, am I right?" Blaze asked.

"Why yes I am. My name is Mikado, and I have been quite fond with the majesty for a long time," Mikado sipping down her coffee. "Ooh and I'm an alien in case of wonder. I'm assuming you will not surprise about this?"

"We've seen a lot weirder than this, Mikado. We will not freak out about this little thing," Sonic chuckled before eating his breakfast.

"I see. May I know your name for each of you?" Mikado asked.

"I'm Sonic."

"Tails."

"Blaze."

"I'm Goofy, hyuck!"

"And I'm Donald."

"It's nice to meet you, Sonic, Tails, Blaze, Goofy, and Donald," Mikado finished her breakfast as she put down her spoon and fork in civil manner. "So what do you want to know?"

"We want to know about the heartless incident in this world," Blaze asked. "Is it true that there is already someone who had been consumed by heartless?"

"I'm afraid it's true. Actually it was happening a few days ago," Mikado frowned while explaining. "When I was strolling around the school, I saw one of the students suddenly being consumed into black shadow. I realized it was a heartless and I try to stop that incident, but," she gritted her teeth. "I was too late to save that student."

"So it looks like it has already started then," Sonic said. "So what happen next? What did you do when you saw that happen?"

"The heartless then saw me and he…no, I mean IT escaped from my sight," Mikado continued. "I was going to chase it down, but I know I couldn't deal with the heartless. After that, I report this incident to King Mickey, and his response becomes serious."

"Hmm, I wouldn't surprise by it," Sonic said casual since he knows how King Mickey's reaction will be. "It's heartless we were talking here."

"Indeed it is. And I have fear that this is just the beginning," Mikado said. "So I assumed the five of you can deal with this one?"

"Of course! We're heroes after all!" Donald said in proud.

"Junior heroes," Goofy corrected, causing Donald to growl of this and snapped.

"Ah shut it, you big palooka!" the others laughed when they saw this happen; even Mikado was joining in as well.

"Your group seems lively Sonic," Mikado said.

"What can you say? When you have friends, things like this will always happen," Sonic smiled. "By any chance, do you have information regarding Yuuki Rito?"

"Ah him? Why yes, I'm his teacher after all," Mikado replied, "Well a nurse teacher technically. I must say his life was interesting to watch."

"What do you mean Mikado?" Tails asked.

"I'm sure King Mickey explained how much he surrounded by many lovable girls in his live," the group nodded. "Actually, he has a fiancée named Lala Satalin Deviluke and ever since she come to his live, Rito-kun's live become more interesting to watch. Of course I'm observing this as well."

"And I assume this Lala girl is an alien as well?" Blaze asked to which Mikado nodded. "I thought so."

"So did you have anything to ask before I'm taking my leave here? I have an appointment to attend here and I'm sure I don't want to get late," Mikado asked.

"Just one question," Sonic said. "Since you're an alien, do you know any method for us to move freely without being spotted? Tails already made a device and more ideas will be appreciated to help us since you're our guidance here."

"Ah Tails already made a device?" she turned towards Tails. "Are you a mechanic or scientist by any chance?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm a mechanic since I love to make things new things to help my friends here," Tails explained happily

"Hmm…I think you may have some roles in this world," Mikado smiled. "Oh and Sonic, I'm sorry but I have no idea at this moment, but if I have something to help, I'll be contacting you as soon as possible."

"I appreciate your help, Mikado," Sonic accepted with open arms. Before Mikado was going to leave, Tails give her a cellphone made by him, saying that if anything happens regardless about heartless, she can contact immediately with this device. Mikado gladly accepted the offer before leaves the house in civil manner.

"Oh well, it looks like we just have to wait until Tails finished his device," Sonic said.

"Oh about that Sonic, I already finished making it," Tails confirmed.

"That's great Tails!" Donald said in joy. "So what the device you make for us?"

Tails pull out a five bracelets from his bag and give it to the rest of the group. The kitsune then began to explain. "Using Chaos Emeralds power, this bracelet has the ability to hide the presence of the user so it cannot be seen by normal people as long you guys wearing it."

"Wow Tails, you never stop to impress us buddy!" Sonic ruffled Tails's hair playfully. "So how does this things work?"

"All you have to is put the bracelet into your wrist and the effect will start immediately," Tails explained. "Why don't you try in front of the mirror there?"

Sonic and the rest then put the put the bracelet into their wrist and when they looked into the mirror, they notice their shadow isn't there, meaning that the device was working perfectly. The group couldn't help but smiled as they can move freely from now on. However, their happy moment was soon turned into serious one when Sonic can feel something danger was happening. "Guys, it looks like the heartless is beginning their action now."

"Gawrsh! What should we do Sonic?" Goofy asked.

"Hold on tight, we're going out! Don't forget to put your bracelet on!" The group holds on tight on Sonic and Tails's shoulder and they teleported towards the destined position where the heartless has begun their act.

* * *

><p>As they reached their destined position, the group looks around it, and they arrived in Local Park that they were landed yesterday. It was still morning and yet the air was filled with several shouts and cries of terror.<p>

"Looks like it's already started," Sonic stated as he and the rest of group saw a dozen of Shadows and Soldiers.

"And to think that the heartless was act on this daylight," Blaze frowned of this scene. "It looks like their habit was changed now."

"It doesn't change the fact that they're here now, so let's get this over with," Sonic said as he, Tails, Blaze summoned their keyblades, while Goofy and Donald pulled out their weapons.

"I'm taking on this side!" Using his speed, Sonic slice down the Shadows and Soldiers on his path, sending them into oblivion.

"There goes Sonic, always take things with ease," Blaze smiled as she too slashed and destroyed the Shadows and Soldiers in her path.

"But do you have an idea why the heartless appearing at this time?" Tails asked as he strikes down the leaping Soldier using his keyblade.

"Hyuck, I have no idea guys!" Goofy replied as he used his shield to destroy some of the Shadows by throwing it towards them.

"Ah just do your stuff, you big palooka! We can think that later on," Donald said as he swatted a Shadow aside with his staff, and then cast a Thunder spell on a squad of Soldiers.

It was a minute or so later when it seemed that the battle was over; no more fresh Heartless had appeared in the street.

"Is it over?" Tails asked.

"I doubt it. This is heartless we're talking here," Sonic replied.

As if to prove his point, a teleportation rift appeared above the street, revealing a dozen of Large Body and Fat Bandit.

"Ah great, I hate dealing with this one," Sonic growled as he remember the fight scene with this type of heartless. After all, he had Sora's soul in his heart.

"Let's finish this quickly then," Blaze said as she and Donald take down the Fat Bandit, while Sonic, Tails, and Goofy take down the Large Body.

One of the Fat Bandit began to spit a fire from their mouth. Blaze and Donald react quickly as they move to each side to avoid the fire. Once they got behind the Fat Bandit, Blaze began to strike down them using her speed while Donald use his Blizzard spell since fire won't work against them. One of the Fat Bandit began to turn around and pat the stomach as it began to move rush towards Donald. The duck saw this and move aside because he doesn't want to crush by that thing. The Fat Bandit stops its attack and began to scratch its head, before Blaze finish it down with her keyblade.

"Donald, you okay there?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, I'm lived somehow," Donald replied as he stood up from the ground. "Let's help Sonic and the others."

"I don't they will need our help Donald," Blaze smiled as she and Donald look over the situation and saw Sonic and the rest already finish their job destroying dozen of Large Body.

"Fuh, looks like it's over," Sonic sighed in relief as he disarm the keyblade on his hand. The rest of them followed him suit. "But man, it's been awhile since I have this fight. My body feel numb all of sudden."

"It couldn't help Sonic. It has been awhile since we're dealing with heartless," Blaze said. "That aside, what should we do next?"

"Well since we're already using the bracelet here, we shouldn't worry about our move now," Sonic suggested. "I think we should split up and look for clue about the heartless."

"Good idea. But where do we have to look for clue?" Tails asked.

"Any place is fine as long its reside on Sainan Town. If any of you guys saw anything suspicious, report to us immediately. Do you guys have the tracker?" The rest of the group nodded. "Alright, let's meet at our home around 6 P.M."

So the rest of the group began to scattered around the place to search for the clue. Sonic, Tails, and Blaze searching with their own pace, while Donald and Goofy walk together to search for the clue. Unknown for the group, someone was watching their fight and notice about their presence. It was a long-haired blonde girl and wearing a black gothic. The girl only muttered something as she witness the battle of the group against the heartless.

"…who are they?"

**To Be Continued**

Sonic: Fuh, that was one heck of battle.

Tails: No doubt about it.

Blaze: And it looks like the heartless began to think cleverer now

Goofy: Gawrsh! This might be dangerous after all.

Donald: I told you we'll be fine, you big palooka!

Sonic: Donald's right. We will be fine as long we stick together.

Yami: Next chapter…the encountered with the assassin.

Sonic: Hey, who are you? How come you did the preview instead of us?

Yami: …I'm the one who will appear in next chapter.

Blaze: Be sure to give some reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia:<strong>

**1. Sonic's Keyblade can be seen on the link at my profile. It also provide Blaze and Tails Keyblade as well.**

**2. In this story, Mikado has been friend with King Mickey, so she won't surprised to see Sonic and the rest of the group.**

**3. Tails's bracelet has the ability the hide the presence from normal person, and since Yami is not normal (it will be explained in next chapter), meaning she can see their presence.**

**4. Although it can hide the presence, it cannot hide their voice, so they can still be heard by civilian, but they won't able to see them.**

**sonic-elric**

**31 March 2012**

**10.45 PM  
><strong>


	3. The Encounter With The Assassin

**A/N: I don't own anything. See chapter one for information.**

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Encounter with the Assassin<strong>

After the battle with heartless, the group spread out and search for the clue about the heartless. Thanks to Tails's device, they can now move freely without being spotted by civilian. Nevertheless, they keep their move carefully as they don't want to attract people by their sound of footsteps.

The blue hedgehog, Sonic, now be seen jumping from one building to another building. He actually wants to walk on the main road instead of doing this, but due to his habit, he cannot hold himself for doing it again, although in his thought it was good idea since it will be more safe to search around by jumping around the building.

'_Hmm, looks like there is no sign of heartless yet,' _Sonic thought as he keeps on jumping while looking down at the main street. He can see people wandering doing their usual stuff and the hedgehog couldn't help but remember of this sight. However, his fur suddenly perked up as he began to feel something approaching him. _'Someone's coming. But why? I thought this bracelet should hide my presence.'_ Sonic thought as he began to stop his movement in one of the building.

'_Come to think of it, Tails mentioned that normal person cannot see our presence while we wearing this bracelet. That means…'_ His thought was stopped as he turned behind and saw a girl wearing black gothic descend from the sky with white wings on her back. She has a long-blonde hair and its color was golden, makes Sonic couldn't help but blush a bit. What's make more him interested it's that he can see her white panties below her black gothic clothes, and Sonic turned around a bit seeing this embarrassing scene. _'Damn! I really need to strain myself.'_

As the girl landed on the top of the building, the girl began to spoke emotionless while grabbing something on her hand. Sonic looked on it and it was some food the girl hold to it. "…who are you?"

"I actually want to ask same thing," Sonic replied casual. "Just curious, did you notice my presence?"

"Yes, I am. I witness your fight against that black creature," the girl said as she take out something from the bag and began to eat it. Sonic assume that she was eating a fish-like things, but he decided to ignore it first.

"Witness our fight?" Sonic asked surprised. "Oh you mean the heartless, huh? Yeah, we did back there. Since you can see our presence, I'm assuming that you're not exactly a normal person, right?"

The girl nodded slightly. "I'm an assassin from outer space. People in this world tend to call it 'aliens'. Are you an alien as well?"

"Ah aliens and assassin huh? Guess it won't surprise me after all," Sonic scratched his head. "Well, I don't know whether I'm an alien or not. You can ask Mikado for more information."

The girl raised her eyebrows a bit hearing the woman's name. "Mikado? As in Doctor Mikado? Do you make acquaintance with her?"

"Why yes, I am. She's helping us while we're on this world," Sonic replied. "That aside, can I…umm…ask you something?" the hedgehog scratch his chin lightly.

"Yes, what is it?" The girl replied emotionless as ever be.

"I don't want to bother…but…" Sonic looked down on the girl's cloth and her skirt, well it wasn't called skirt actually. "Don't you realize that if you jump down like that earlier, your panties might be seen on many people?"

Oh Sonic might want to regret asking those words as the girl now become blushing like a red and began to shake a bit. The hedgehog suddenly feels a déjà vu of this scene. _'Oh boy, please don't tell me I say something wrong here.'_ Sonic thought in fear as he can see the girl began glaring at him.

"…I hate ecchi," the girl muttered while let out a dark aura. In response, she began to transform her hand into a sword and slashed towards poor hedgehog. Sonic managed to avoid her attack quickly before he turns into mincemeat.

"…Remind me never ask that thing to this girl," Sonic grumbled as he regret asking that word. As he thought, the girl now began to chase him down like a bulldog and slashing him all way down, only for Sonic to avoid it with ease. _'I don't want to make a ruckus here. Guess I'm going for safe road then. But I'm impress for this girl. No wonder she called herself an assassin.'_ Sonic thought in amazement as he began running…err, I mean jumping to another building while running in full speed as well.

As he keeps on jumping from building to building, Sonic looked on his back and saw the girl managed to keep his pace using her wings. _'Wow, she's fast!'_ The girl began to turn her hair into many fists and landed straight on poor hedgehog. Luckily, Sonic once again avoid her attack as he came out from the dust created by the girl's hair fists and continue his escape.

"You really interesting one, hedgehog," the girl said as she keeps on relentless attack on Sonic Because of the experience, Sonic managed to avoid all of her attacks, though he knows that he can't keep on running like this.

'_Looks like I have to resolve this one way or another. Otherwise, this will keep on forever,_' Sonic thought as he began to stop and turned around facing the girl who is now began to dashed on the poor hedgehog. He summoned his keyblade and at that moment, his blade now began crossing with the girl's blade. However, the girl transformed another hand to another blade and now she got two-blades on her sleeve. Now this makes Sonic wonder whether he can survive this one. "Sorry, but I haven't answer your question earlier," Sonic said as he began hold his keyblade on his chest. "My name is Sonic. Pleasant to meet you."

The girl replied still glaring at him. "Konjiki no Yami, or Yami as people called me here in this world." With that, the fight begun as Sonic and Yami cross their blade one on another.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, we now turned the attention to one poor boy. He had spiky-red haired one and had golden eyes on it. He's wearing what it looks a casual one since today is Sunday and that means no school for him. Beside him was a pink-haired girl wearing casual clothes with gray skirt on her hips. She's now keep hugging on the boy's arm. "Oy, Lala, can't you let go of me? I can't move freely here."<p>

"Hai~!" The girl named Lala said happily as she began to let go her grip. Yup, this is Lala Satalin Deviluke, the princess of planet Deviluke and the fiancée of Yuuki Rito, the boy she just hold on earlier. "Ne, Rito, where are we going?"

"Shopping of course! Don't you remember Mikan asked us to do that? Honestly, you can be clumsy sometimes," Rito replied slight annoyed.

"Ah yes, I forget that we have to do shopping. Ehehe, sorry about that," Lala responded in clumsy way. As the couple began to walk towards the shopping district, they notice on one particular scene as they saw Yami doing something…weird according with Yuuki's eyes, but in Lala case, she can see Yami attacking something blue on her eyes. "Hey Rito, is that Yami-chan?"

"You right, it is Yami-san! But what is she doing right there?" Rito asked. Lala surprised that her fiancée cannot see that Yami Is attacking a poor hedgehog there. She can assume either is Rito's blind or only Lala can see the hedgehog.

"In any case, let's go and help Yami-san, Rito!" Lala then grabbed on Rito's hand and running at full speed, making poor Rito dizzy. Just for information, Lala had enormous strength and speed as well, making her dangerous even though sometimes she always acts clumsy.

* * *

><p>Back to the fight, Sonic can feel that this girl, Yami as he remembers is worth on his term. Judging by his scout, she can transform any part of her body into some weapon, and that is one thing Sonic might find it challenging on him. On the other hand, Yami feels that this hedgehog, Sonic was no ordinary one. Every time she tries to attack, the hedgehog blocked or avoids it, and even he can counter attack on her. As a result these two ended up in stale mate. "Hey Yami, I think we should finish this already." Sonic began to disarm his keyblade as he's already tired from his battle against heartless.<p>

"..Why are you disarm your weapon?" Yami said emotionless as she still on fighting stance.

Sonic began to sit casually, not wanting of another fight. "I'm already tired actually, and if I'm going to be serious before the fight started, I could end up kill you in process." Yami was surprised. She was fighting him all this time and he said that he wasn't serious at all? "I know you might be surprised, but trust me; I don't want to kill a beautiful girl like you."

Now she began to blush. Sonic said that he doesn't want to kill a beautiful girl like her? This cause Yami began to tremble a bit and makes Sonic backed away a bit, not wanting on another rampage from her side. "Umm…Yami? Sorry if I say something like that, but just spare me alright? I don't have any strength left here." Sonic said while chuckled a bit.

"…it's alright. You're not my target actually. It's against my principal, and plus, you're interesting one to watch," Yami replied as she lowered her stance and returned her weapon form into normal parts on her body. Minutes later, she walks towards the tired hedgehog and give a fish-like things food on him. "Here. You must be hungry."

"Umm…thanks," Sonic take on her offer and began to eat it. He can feel a sweet sensation on her tongue and it was delicious as well. "This is good! What is this food called Yami?"

"…Taiyaki," Yami replied with emotionless eyes as well. The two of them began to eat casually before Sonic began to ask something.

"Just curious, you said that I'm not your target. Who is your target actually?" Sonic asked. Before Yami was about to reply, two more people coming on the scene. Lala carrying Rito by grabbing on his shoulder and fly to where Yami and Sonic was using her wings on her back.

"Yami-san! Are you alright?" Lala began to rush on blonde girl, dropping the poor Rito in process as he landed roughly.

"Princess…" Yami saw Lala come down to check her condition to see if she okay. Sonic saw this and decided to leave the scene behind.

'_Looks like I'm better off, don't want more disturbance,'_ Sonic smiled weakly before decided to ditch off. Just as he about to leave the scene, he was suddenly being hugged by Lala in a process. He realized that his back was touching her chest as Sonic began to blush. "H-Hey, what's on the rush here?"

"Wow! A talking hedgehog!" Lala said happily as he began to hug Sonic tighter. This cause the poor hedgehog to suffocate a bit and he decided to let go from her grip by disappear and reappear on another spot.

'_Sorry Tails, but I think you should improve this device next time,'_ Sonic sighed as he needs to take this note to Tails once the group gets reunited.

"Ne ne, are you an alien as well?" Lala asked with sweet tone as she stared down at Sonic with bright eyes.

"Lala, what are you talking about?" Rito responded as he gets on to his feet after a rough landing. Boy how poor luck he had. "There's no one here besides us."

'_So that's Yuuki Rito huh? I feel sorry for the boy there,'_ Sonic thought in sympathy before he decided to let go of his bracelet so Rito can notice his presence. As he put off the bracelet, now Rito can see Sonic perfectly clear. "Yo! What's up? You must be Yuuki Rito, right?"

"W-wow wow wow," Rito backed away a bit as he just saw what it looks like a talking blue hedgehog. "Why I notice your presence now? And wait, how did you know my name?"

"Actually, it will take a long story if we stayed in this place," Sonic scratched his head. "Let's take somewhere safe where no one's around here."

Eventually, Sonic and his new friend decided to take somewhere safe. Of course, Sonic put his bracelet on just in case of safety. This makes Rito cannot see his presence but he can feel that Sonic's there because only Lala and Yami can see Sonic since both of them were technically not a normal person, alien to be precise. Moments later, they arrived at Local Park where Sonic and his group first arrive. Since there's no one around the place, it was perfect spot to have a talk.

"Hmm, I guess this one will perfect," Sonic said to himself before turning towards to other three persons. He let go of his bracelet so Rito can see his presence. Now it was only Sonic, Lala, Yami, and the poor yet lucky boy Yuuki Rito left in the scene. "You must be…umm…Lala Sata…what's your name again? I swear Mikado already explained this before."

"It's Lala Satalin Deviluke, desu~!" Lala corrected with her bright smile.

"Ah yeah, that's the one!" Sonic snapped his finger. "Damn, how could I forget about that important one?"

"Umm…sorry to interrupt," Rito asked while scratching his back. "Just wondering, are you an alien as well?"

"Ah sorry, where's my manner here?" Sonic realized about Rito's presence. "The name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm here to protect your world."

**To Be Continued**

Lala: Yeah~! Another alien~!

Rito: Lala, calm down a bit…

Yami: You're very interesting one, Sonic.

Sonic: Ah well, I already seen weirder than this.

Rito: By the way Sonic, what do you mean 'protect my world'?"

Sonic: Well, that will be explained in next chapter.

Mikan: Rito, where's the shopping I told you before?

Rito: Mikan! Why are you here? I thought you were home with Nana, Momo, and Celine.

Mikan: Mou, I couldn't help but worried about the stuff.

Sonic: Ah well. Next chapter…Meeting interesting people.

Lala: Be sure to give us a lot of cookies~!

Yami: *sweatdrop* umm…it's actually 'reviews', princess.

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia:<strong>

**1. Yami's code name was Konjiki no Yami, or in English translation called 'Golden Darkness'. In TLR universe, she called Yami because of the code name she obtained.**

**2. This was takes at the end of the manga of TLR, but not the beginning of TLR:Darkness, meaning that Rito already confessed to Lala and Haruna.**

**3. Yami's dislike was an ecchi person, meaning that if the person stared at her with ecchi mind or doing ecchi stuff at her, she will muttered, "I hate ecchi..." and began to punish that person whether it was an accident or not.**

**4. Ecchi: an often used slang term in the Japanese language for erotic fantasy and sexual innuendos. It doesn't have a harsh meaning as hentai.**

**sonic-elric**

**01 April 2012**

**17.00 PM  
><strong>


End file.
